


11. Catsuit

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Latex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Harry likes Daisy's Halloween costume.





	11. Catsuit

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“Hi there, big boy.” 

Harry winced, but relaxed when he recognised Daisy’s dirty laugh. 

“Hey,” he said, turning, but then his mind went blank. 

“Like it?” Daisy said, posing with one hand on her hip and the other behind her head, elbow out to the side. 

“It’s…” Harry started. “You…” 

Daisy cackled again. “I know! And I’m blonde!” 

Harry hadn’t even noticed her hair. Most of it was covered by the mask. The vinyl mask that enclosed her whole head, her enormous eyes blinking at him through the eye-holes, her mouth a slash of red. 

Harry’s own mouth dried as he took in the rest of her outfit. She was Catwoman. In black vinyl that showed off every bit of her incredible body, as if it was painted on. He could see the small bumps of her nipples, wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers over them, felt himself thickening in his pants. 

“You look great too,” Daisy said. 

“Ah, yeah. Thanks.” Harry shook his head to try to clear his mind. “I need to… have you got a drink?” 

“Actually, no.” 

Daisy followed Harry through the busy house towards the kitchen where Jack always piled all the bottles on his dining table. The party was loud and raucous, as Jack’s parties always were. People greeted both Harry and Daisy as they pushed through the throng, but no one detained them. It was one of the things Harry always liked about Jack’s parties: everyone was too cool to be bothered about him. 

“Hey,” Daisy said from behind Harry, her mouth against his ear. “I’ve got a better idea if you’re up for it.” 

“I, ah, yeah.” If Daisy was suggesting it, Harry was up for it. No matter what it was. 

Daisy pulled open a door Harry hadn’t even noticed and pushed him inside. It was a coat closet. Small and dark. Tidy, the floor clear, the walls lined with Jack’s ridiculous collection of designer outerwear. 

“I got the impression you wanted to touch,” Daisy said. 

Harry could barely see her in the strip of light coming from around the edge of the door. But he could tell when she leaned back against it, waiting for him to make a move. 

“Yeah?” she said, waiting for reassurance, sounding nervous for the first time. 

“Yeah,” Harry said thickly, stepping closer. 

He reached out, hands landing on her shoulders and squeezing gently before he ran them down her arms. He entwined his fingers with hers and pushed one hand back against the door, before smoothing his other hand from her throat down to her breast. Daisy sucked in a breath as Harry ran his thumb over her nipple. 

“Fuck,” he murmured. “You’re so hot.” 

“Says you.” 

Harry laughed and pressed his mouth quickly to her jaw before releasing her hand and cupping her other breast, squeezing it gently. The vinyl was warm and soft, moulded to her body. Not quite what he’d been expecting. 

He slipped his hand down over her waist, across her belly, down the inside of one thigh, fingers probing and pinching the slick fabric of her costume. 

“God,” Daisy groaned, dropping her forehead to rest on his shoulder. 

Harry pressed her into the door, his erection insistent against her thigh. 

“Come home with me,” Daisy said. “After.” 

Harry curled his hand, his fingers pushing into the vinyl, hot between her legs. “I want to make you come like this.” 

“Fuck,” Daisy said, half-laughing, curving her pelvis so she was almost riding his hand. “Blondes really do have more fun.” 


End file.
